User blog:Scout Sunset/So the new Sonic movie trailer came out today...
...and it's what I expected. It's really bad just like most hyprid-animated media adapations. Now I'm a big nerd for video games and because of that I am aware of Sonic the Hedgehog, the fast blue hedgehog with some attitude. Just for a little history lesson, back in the late 80s Nintendo and Sega had a really huge rivalry in the video game industry. The rivalry went to another level when Sega announced their very own mascot and answer to Mario: Sonic. The rivalry burned out in the early 2000s note 1 when Sega started to lose money and ended game console development. So what does this lead to: Sonic being in Nintendo systems and having games that lead to either good (Adventure 1&2, Unleashed, Colours, Generations, Mania), mediocre (Heroes, Shadow, Sonic 4, Forces) or just.....messed up (Sonic 06 and the first two Boom games). I mean remember when Sonic Team turned Sonic into a werewolf? What a time to be alive... I was also aware by the fact that Sonic was getting a movie. Now I know we all learnt from the Super Mario Bros. movie that video game adapations are no good, and this one is no exception. I remember looking at the first poster of the movie, seeing that design and made an entire rant about it in Google+ (saying that after the shutdown hit me hard). And of course I made an even bigger rant when the "Can a guy take a rest?" Twitter post came out which decipt Sonic with human legs. Ewwww! The trailer was....tolerable. Part of me hates it and another part of me just finds it....okay. To start off, Sonic's design is more equivant to the Sonic Boom version of him, with the blue arms, and you know much I despise it. At least Jim Carrey as Dr. Eggman is good. The other characters however are just forgettable. Back to Sonic though, was it really necessary to give him fur? I mean I know they were going to the Detective Pikachu route but the difference with that and the Sonic movie is that at least Detective Pikachu had the audacity to make the Pokémon look like their original incarnations. The Sonic movie in the other hand just falls in its face, and just to remind you there's a fan-made Sonic short film in YouTube that, at the time, was made if Sonic had a film, and they had the Modern Sonic design from the games. A fan made a Sonic movie better than a multi-billion Hollywood studio. Let that sink in for a second. But at least the music and Sonic's new abillites are cool. (This is obviously only my opinion and over-time opinions change. Post your opinions on the Sonic film in the comments!) If you want to see the trailer the link is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FvvZaBf9QQI (note 1: The rivalry sort of lives on because of Smash Bros., since Sonic is in it.) Category:Blog posts